Lua Cheia
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Uma tentativa frustrada de história de terror, sinceramente. A sexta divisão enfrentando um inimigo extremamente perigoso a solta em Rukongai. Alguns comentários sarcásticos.


_Começou como uma fic de terror, sério. Eu tentei. Mea culpa._

**Lua Cheia**

Byakuya gostava de noites com lua cheia. Gostava, bem entendido.

- Alguma notícia dos outros esquadrões, Renji?

- Pouca novidade, taichou. O primeiro, o oitavo e o décimo terceiro continuam na Seireitei. Yamamoto-soutaichou não vai liberar reforços. O segundo continua... bom, estão se reagrupando e sendo levados para a quarta divisão. Já o sétimo...

- Quais as condições de Soi Fong-taichou?

Se Renji havia ficado surpreso pela pergunta de Byakuya, não demonstrou.

- Estáveis. Mas ela usou sua bankai e não vai conseguir dar apoio tão cedo.

Ao menos Soi Fong tinha se livrado do... "grande". Uma infelicidade que o "pequeno" havia se tornado ainda mais incontrolável ao ver o gigante caindo.

- E Kurotsuchi-taichou?

- Trabalhando com as amostras que conseguiu; não quer ser incomodado e não fala com ninguém há mais de duas horas.

Típico. O homem era completamente instável e insano, sem mencionar a total falta de apreço pela vida e saúde alheias, mas era confiável. Uma vez que iniciava suas pesquisas, era certo que o resultado seria obtido, apenas uma questão de tempo.

Um urro interrompeu a linha de pensamento do capitão Kuchiki, e causou certa oscilação na impassividade das linhas formadas pelos membros do sexto esquadrão. As luzes dentro do prédio se apagaram.

- Alguma informação sobre o prédio invadido?

Renji blasfemou mentalmente por não ter previsto a pergunta e rapidamente a refez para o setor de inteligência do sexto esquadrão, que havia recebido acesso aos bancos de dados dos demais, como era de praxe nas situações de crise.

- Fabricação de têxteis, senhor. Apenas teares manuais, o prédio não tem iluminação a noite. Sem vigias, nem trabalhadores noturnos.

Ou seja, teremos que lutar no escuro. Fantástico, sinceramente fantástico. Ao menos, não haveria civis para socorrer. Ou para usar como isca. Realmente fantástico.

- E os demais esquadrões?

- Estão a caminho, mas vão demorar a chegar até aqui. O mais próximo é o terceiro esquadrão.

Claro. Evidentemente que haveria de ser um dos esquadrões que estava sem capitão.

- Estimativa de tempo para chegada?

- Quarenta e cinco minutos, no mínimo. O décimo primeiro vai levar aproximadamente uma hora, se não se perderem, e o décimo, aproximadamente uma hora e dez minutos.

Kuchiki sentiu uma vontade quase inédita de revirar os olhos e suspirar. Realmente, as noites de lua cheia estavam decaindo rapidamente no seu conceito.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, Renji, instrua os oficiais para que organizem os demais em grupos de não menos de vinte pessoas. Faça com que circundem a construção de maneira a impedir que a criatura escape para as áreas residenciais próximas. Recomende o uso de kidô e shunpô, e que mantenham distância, pedindo reforço de imediato caso a avistem.

Byakuya se permitiu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.

- Você fica aqui de prontidão. Rikichi pode auxiliá-lo com as comunicações, caso isso se torne um empecilho. E claro, havendo necessidade, sinta-se livre para usar bankai. Inclusive, derrubar o prédio pode ser uma alternativa, fique no aguardo das minhas instruções e aja de acordo.

- E... E o senhor, taichou?

O capitão impediu que seus olhos se revirassem arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É mais do que evidente, Renji. Vou entrar. Sozinho, que fique bem claro.

Renji arregalou os olhos e demorou alguns instantes até recuperar a fala.

- Mas, mas, mas... O SENHOR NÃO PODE!!! Olha o que aconteceu com Omaeda-fukutaichou e Soi Fong-taichou!

- Gosto de pensar que eu sou um pouco mais capaz do que Omaeda-fukutaichou, Renji. – disse Byakuya, franzindo o cenho – Ademais, o que você quer que eu faça? Não espero que você vá conseguir lutar contra a criatura sem usar bankai, e, convenhamos, acho muito inviável que você a use dentro do edifício. Também não posso permitir que meus subordinados sejam massacrados, então, eles também não poderão entrar.

Renji tentou interromper, mas um movimento da mão do capitão o silenciou.

- E eu já perdi tempo demais discutindo o assunto com você, Renji. Você vai ficar aqui de prontidão, caso a criatura saia e vai me manter informado. Isto é uma ordem.

Bastou um passo de shunpô para que Byakuya alcançasse as portas da fábrica de têxteis; Renji precisou de alguns instantes a mais até reconhecer as verdades que havia ouvido antes de começar a organizar os outros shinigamis, berrando ordens a torto e a direito.

[...]

_Bakudô 81. Danku. _Usou o kidô cinco vezes seguidas, criando uma barreira perfeita em torno do edifício. Claro, isso provavelmente não seria um impedimento para a criatura, mas... Na pior das hipóteses poderia servir de alerta para Renji e os outros caso o monstro conseguisse sair dali.

Monstro. Para alguém acostumado a lutar e massacrar hollows dos mais diferentes tipos, essa palavra tinha lá uma conotação diferente.

Adentrou o edifício pisando com leveza. Não queria ser surpreendido logo na entrada, sem nem ao menos ter conseguido vislumbrar os arredores. Teria que confiar mais na audição, já que pouca luz entrava pelas janelas, mesmo numa noite clara como aquela. Quase cogitou deixar a porta entreaberta, mas não quis dar nenhuma chance ou idéia ao monstro.

Nisso ouviu um estalo particularmente alto. À direita? Não, à esquerda. Deu um passo na direção do som, quase como que uma tentativa. Precisava lembrar que estava adentrando a toca de uma criatura feroz, que havia lutado contra shinigamis de nível alto e... Vencido.

- Renji. – disse Byakuya, pelo comunicador.

A voz do tenente estava um pouco mais rouca e baixa do que o normal.

- ...sim, taichou?

Um movimento mais a frente fez com que Byakuya parasse por um instante. Alguma coisa metálica caiu no chão, provocando um ruído alto e um grunhido.

- Encontrei a criatura. Repasse a inteligência que uma estimativa mais aproximada da altura da fera seria de pelo menos quatro metros e meio.

Ouviu-se um rugido alto o suficiente para que as janelas do prédio sacudissem, como se um vento forte estivesse soprando. E então, com o barulho de um trem desgovernado, o monstro atacou, jogando teares e máquinas contra paredes como se fossem feitos de isopor e papel.

- _Chire. Senbonzakura. _

As pétalas de cerejeira por um instante brilharam contra a luz daquela bela lua cheia antes de mergulharem na escuridão, contra o monstro que rugia cada vez mais alto. Segundos depois, Byakuya viu com certa surpresa as pétalas de sua Shikai serem repelidas pela pele do monstro, como se fossem nada e...

Ouviu-se um estrondo medonho do lado de fora, quando o reiatsu do capitão Kuchiki e da criatura se chocaram, fazendo com que os vidros de algumas janelas se estilhaçassem.

[...]

- KIRA! Finalmente, já estava mais do que na hora de alguém aparecer!

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, Renji! Você sabe como Rukongai é enorme! – disse Kira, aparecendo com mais alguns oficiais – Kuchiki-taichou ainda está lutando com a criatura?

- Já tem quase uma hora, ainda não entendo como aquele prédio não caiu em cima dos dois... Só se o capitão estiver firmando as paredes com kidô.

Nisso, um clarão azulado explodiu uma das janelas, batendo com toda a força na barreira erguida por Byakuya. Os shinigamis mais próximos levantaram-se atordoados; seus reflexos e talvez o susto causado pelo clarão tendo feito com que eles se jogassem de qualquer maneira na grama úmida.

- Renji.

A voz do capitão sobressaltou o tenente a ponto de Renji quase gritar de susto.

- Sim, taichou?

- Use bankai e exploda o prédio pela face norte. Removerei meu bakudô assim que você atacar. – a voz calma do capitão Kuchiki parecia anunciar um breve recesso numa reunião monótona - Os reforços chegaram?

- Taichou! Eu não posso explodir o prédio com o senhor aí dentro e...

- Renji, eu fiz uma pergunta e estou esperando uma resposta.

Renji tinha quase certeza que podia ouvir uma mandíbula estalando próxima demais do capitão. De qualquer maneira, engoliu em seco e respondeu.

- Kira-fukutaichou e mais alguns oficiais do terceiro esquadrão.

- Oriente-os a usar hadous de nível alto e em conjunto; isso vale para os oficiais da sexta também. Avise-me quando estiverem posicionados e prontos para atirar.

[...]

Renji levou algo em torno de meio minuto apenas respirando fundo e tentando entender o que tinha que fazer. Logo, já estava berrando ordens e invocando sua bankai.

- Taichou, tudo pronto.

E Renji deixou que um calafrio corresse pela sua espinha quando ouviu apenas estática.

- Taichou...?

- ...Atirem. Vou retirar o Kidô no último instante.

Renji hesitou mais uma vez. Porque seu capitão pareceu... Por um mísero instante, estar ficando cansado. Mas os reforços estavam longe, então... Droga.

- ATENÇÃO, TODOS!!! PREPAREM PARA ATIRAR AO MEU SINAL!!! O QUE TIVEREM DE MAIS FORTE EM TRÊS!!

"Diabo, será que ele vai sair inteiro dali?"

- DOIS!!

"Pff, o único que conseguiu ferir ele de jeito foi Ichigo. E o maldito é meio hollow e tudo. E ainda por cima, o maldito Ichimaru ainda acertou um golpe nele."

- UM!!

"Ele é muito forte, ele deve ter um plano na manga. Ele não é o tipo de cara que age sem pensar."

- AGORA!!! HIKOTSU TAIHOU!!!

O ataque mais forte da bankai de Renji, combinado com um hadou 63 (que ele achava que era Raikouhou, mas não tinha certeza) de Kira e mais ou menos trinta outros hadous dos outros oficiais pareceram ir contra a fábrica em câmera lenta. Como se alguma coisa fosse dar muito errado. Como se...

Houve um estrondo enorme quando a quantidade maciça de energia colidiu com a parede do edifício e, literalmente, o desintegrou num único clarão terrivelmente brilhante. Alguns poderiam jurar, horas depois, que um urro monstruoso foi ouvido juntamente com a explosão.

- Vocês certamente usufruíram de seu tempo. – foi o comentário de Byakuya, parecendo levemente irritado, quando surgiu ao lado de Renji, através da velocidade impressionante de seu shunpô – De qualquer maneira, foi uma distração adequada.

- UMA DISTRAÇÃO!!!??? – Renji estava começando a surtar quando Kira puxou discretamente a manga do fukutaichou da sexta e apontou para o vulto enorme, cujos olhos vermelhos brilhavam de ira incontida.

- Bankai. _Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Shuukei Hakuteiken. _

Renji mal pôde ver o seu capitão literalmente se atirando contra o monstro que se levantava do meio dos escombros. Pudera, juntamente com Kira e os outros oficiais, havia sido atirado de qualquer jeito para os lados pelo abrir súbito das asas brancas do estágio final da bankai de Byakuya e pela variação brusca na pressão espiritual do capitão.

E sinceramente, o tenente da sexta divisão sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Porque, mesmo o _Hikotsu Taihou_, nunca, nem nos delírios mais insanos e bêbados se compararia ao maior trunfo de Byakuya, poder esse que via pela primeira vez.

O ruído que a bankai de Byakuya fazia quando acelerava na direção das ruínas da fábrica, envolto em luz branca, sobrepujou os rugidos da criatura. E então, tudo foi envolto em luz e destruição.

[...]

- Heh. Os frangotes andaram ocupados, pelo visto. – disse Zaraki Kenpachi, olhando a cratera aberta pela bankai de Byakuya.

- Muito. – foi o comentário lacônico de Hitsugaya, sem necessariamente perceber que estava chamando duas divisões parcialmente inteiras de 'frangotes', incluindo um capitão e dois tenentes.

- Bom ver que, eventualmente, a Seireitei é capaz de mandar reforços. – disse Byakuya, secamente.

- Desculpe interromper, Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Zaraki-taichou. – disse Rikichi, sem ousar levantar a voz mais do que estritamente necessário, já que os três capitães citados estavam olhando diretamente para ele - Mas Unohana-taichou informou que vai chegar dentro de alguns minutos e quer saber quais as condições do paciente.

Zaraki e Hitsugaya olharam para Kuchiki, já que os dois haviam acabado de chegar e não poderiam responder a pergunta.

- Acredito que apenas desmaiado, embora bastante ferido. Recomende a ela que venha o mais rápido possível, caso minha análise esteja imprecisa.

Rikichi sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de quem tinha entendido e reportou as informações que havia ouvido.

- Heh. Ou seja, ele libera bankai, causa aquela muvuca toda na Seireitei, depois foge pra cá e você – disse Zaraki, indicando Byakuya com o queixo - precisa nocauteá-lo com a tua bankai no máximo da força. Putz, ele não era tão forte assim da vez que eu lutei com ele.

Byakuya não tinha uma definição clara do que, em nome dos céus, poderia ser uma 'muvuca', mas acreditou ter entendido o sentido da palavra e assentiu.

- Exato.

- Isso explica muita coisa, acho. – disse Hitsugaya - Mais de uma vez ouvi algum tipo de piadinha sobre Komamura-taichou, mas isso, sem dúvida, foi um excesso.

- Na próxima lua cheia, teremos que posicionar alguns capitães em torno do quartel do sétimo esquadrão, sem dúvida. – disse Byakuya, sinceramente pesaroso de que daqui para frente, as noites de lua cheia seriam dedicadas a patrulha e batalhas contra monstros do que a caminhadas relaxantes.

**Omake 01**

Zaraki abaixou-se para erguer com facilidade uma placa de metal que devia pesar no mínimo trinta quilos, marcada pelas presas de um monstro imenso. Depois, mordeu a mesma, arrancou um bom pedaço e cuspiu o metal mastigado de qualquer jeito para o lado, com um grunhido de desaprovação.

- Não se fazem mais lobisomens como antigamente.

**Omake 02**

"_- Está preparado, fukutaichou? – perguntou Byakuya."_

"_- Tudo na mira, taichou."_

"_- ENTÃO SENTA O DEDO NESSA PORRA!"_

Renji acordou assustado, deu um tapa na própria cara e voltou a dormir.

_Yey, Otoshi, presente de aniversário entregue! 8D Tudo bem que só me atrasei... uns três meses. Mas é a boa intenção o que vale, e o inferno (acredite, eu sei) tá cheio delas! 8D E a demora, evidente, se deve ao fato de que, se você não gostasse, eu tinha que fazer algo que agradasse as minhas fãs, saca? _

_Ok, fake. Feliz aniversário atrasado. XD_

_**Não que eu seja lá muito fã do Byakuya, mas acho que foi uma boa fic. Ahem.**_

_**-Love, Ka. 8D**_

_D'AWWWW. Sempre quis ter essas paradinhas de nota de beta nas minhas notas de autor. __Ok, basta._


End file.
